Frozen Lost
by sakuralovelight
Summary: Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order but a group of people want more then Ahsoka no longer a Jedi. And if they have a say in it they will get what they want. Will Anakin save Ahsoka? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Star Wars it belongs to there respective owners. This is a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

Read the A/N at the end of the chapter and I mean all of it. That is if you want a Sequel for this at some point.

reading notes  
"This means talking."  
*This means the person is thinking.*  
(This means two or more people are talking through the Force.)

This takes place after Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order and I mean right after she walks down the steps.

Enjoy

* * *

As Ahsoka was walking around Coruscant after leaving the Jedi Order. Even though she is no where near the Temple, she could still feel Anakin through there Force Bond. In fact, Anakin was talking to her through said bond, which was starting to get on her nerves. (Ashoka, at least stay with Senator Padme Amidala, Senator Riyo Chuchi... Lux Bonteri!)

The last one got on Ahsoka's last nerve. *Okay I maybe thought that Lux is cute but that doesn't mean I want to go out with him! I mean it's not like I want to run off and marry him or something! Oh grate Anakin is getting worried that I'm not talking back to him.*

(Snips! Snips! Snips!)

(Anakin! You're not my Master anymore so you can't tell me where I should...!")

When Ahsoka stop talking Anakin started to feel the disturbance that Ahsoka was feeling at that moment and started to run down the stares. (Ahsoka... Ahsoka what's wrong?!)

Ahsoka didn't want to worry him but she started to get worried and she knew that he felt it. Therefore it was too late and she had to tell him. ( I feel as if someone... Ahhh!)

Anakin felt Ahsoka's pain and started to Run faster to where he thinks Ahsoka is.

Meanwhile, the mysterious person who attacked Ahsoka was about to pick her up when out of nowhere Asajj Ventress jumped the person. Ventress knew that Ahsoka kept her end of the deal once her name was cleared and Ventress had a feeling that Ahsoka was going to leave the Order. So she was looking for her and see what Ahsoka wanted to do. Ventress was thinking of even helping the girl leave Coruscant if Ahsoka had a planet in mind. But when Ventress finally found Ahsoka she saw that someone attacked the girl. Ventress thought that it was someone that was working with Barriss Offee that wanted to get payback on Anakin and Ahsoka for finding out the truth. So Ventress tried to fight back but then person used the Force to push her as far away as they could which shocked Ventress. "What?!"

The person then picked up Ahsoka and ran, by the time Ventress got back up Anakin arrived and saw her. "Ventress?! What are you doing here?"

"I had a funny feeling that your former pet wasn't going to come back to the Order. So I thought I could find her and see what she planned on doing. If she was going to leave Coruscant I was going to offer her a ride. But then when I found her someone attacked her. She was out cold and I tried to help her thinking that it was someone who was working for Barriss. But at some point in the fight, the person used the Force to push me away and I hit a wall pretty hard. By the time I got up they were gone and you showed up."

At hearing this Anakin paled. "So someone got Ahsoka?"

Anakin tried to feel where Ahsoka was but couldn't anymore. "I can't feel her."

Ventress nodded her head. "I see... and whoever it was was that took her was either Count Dooku's assassin, another Jedi who was working with Barriss, or someone in the Jedi Order didn't like Ahsoka leaving the order or still think Ahsoka had some part in the bombing."

"What makes you think it wasn't Dooku himself."

"The person Force presence didn't feel like Dooku's I should know."

"I see... But from what we know Savage Opress was the last assassin Dooku took on."

Ventress then cut in. "And now that I think about it I didn't even feel the dark side in the person. So that would mean..."

"That my best lead to finding Ahsoka is to find out if Barriss had any other Jedi working with her in the Bombing."

Ventress then began to leave but not without saying. "I wish you luck in finding her. If I find anything I'll find a way to let you know."

Anakin looked at her in shock but bowed his head to her. "Thank you."

Ventress didn't say anything and walked off. When Anakin ran off looking to see if he could maybe still find Ahsoka yet but with no such luck so he began to run back to the Temple.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the lower parts of Coruscant the mysterious person brought Ahsoka to a place that has been abandoned for a long time. So long that no one hasn't even gone into the said building for about 1000 years. Well, other than Ahsoka's kidnapper who was placing her down on the very first model of carbon freezer. The kidnapper found the place after taking a dare to go down to the lower levels when the kidnapper was still a youngling. Since then he fixed the machine up just for something like this. Ahsoka was now in a pod that would soon freeze her in carbonite. When the door for the pod finally was closed was the very moment when Ahsoka finally woke up and saw who attacked her. Which made her gasp in shock. "Master Windu?!"

Which indeed it was Mace Windu, but he wasn't alone he was also with Masters Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Oppo Rancisis, and Eeth Koth. Ahsoka was now getting really worried and scared. "What is going on?"

Mace looked at her. "You are too close to Skywalker."

This confused Ahsoka to a great deal. "I don't get it. Why kidnap me right after I leave the order? If you don't want Anakin to have an attachment to me wouldn't, me leaving be a good thing?"

"It is... But there is always a chance Skywalker could convince you to come back and we don't want that. "

Just then Agen spoke up. "You see... We wanted Anakin to have a Padawan that would keep him in check. And when Obi-Wan asked us to help him trick Skywalker in taking one we were all for it."

Saesee then took over. "But Master Yoda was the one in charge of placing Padawans with Masters who didn't ask for a Padawan but get assigned to one. We gave Yoda a list of Padawans that we knew could keep Skywalker in check."

Oppo then took over. "But Master Yoda told us that none of them was a good fit to Anakin and that was when Master Plo Koon brought you up and Yoda liked that idea."

Mace then took back control. "And we were right not only have you failed to keep Skywalker in check, but you are becoming more and more like him. Which is why you must be taken away from him for good."

Just then Ahsoka realized something. "You knew..."

They all looked at her in confusion before she went on. "You knew that I didn't bomb the temple. You knew I was innocent but you got all the other Council members including Master Plo, Master Obi-Wan, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Yoda who knew me well enough that I wouldn't do something like that to believe otherwise! You were willing to let Barriss get away with it and get me executed for it if it meant you can control Anakin!"

The shocked looks on their face's just proved to her that she was right. Which in turn made Ahsoka very angry. "I don't believe it! Barriss was right you all are becoming no better then the Sith that we fight against. When I get out of here the first thing I'll do is tell the rest of the Council of what you have done! And if they don't, believe me, I'm sure Anakin will and when he finds out he will never listen to you again!"

At that moment Mace smirked. "Well, it's a good thing we are getting rid of you for good then. Right here right now."

At hearing that scared Ahsoka even more. "You are stooping so low that you would kill me out right?"

"No that isn't the Jedi way. Instead, we are going to freeze you in carbonite and place you in a place that no Jedi especially Skywalker won't even think about looking for you. Who knows you might be set free someday. Hopefully, for us, that won't happen until long after all of us are dead and no one you know is alive."

At that moment Ahsoka finally noticed that the machine had been powering up this whole time and was about to freeze her. She tried to get out of the pod but it was too late and she was now being frozen in carbonite. Ahsoka did the only thing she could. (Anakin! I'm being carbine frozen by...!)

At that very moment, she was frozen in carbonite and the Jedi that were in the room just kept on looking at her. "So what do we do with her now?"

Mace looked at everyone. "I know of another place on the planet that I can take her just in case Skywalker somehow felt her being frozen. If he did feel it he will more then likely look up all places that have been used for carbonating people. If anyone finds her and sets her free we will be found out. Once I believe that it is safe to take her off world I'll put her in the place I told her about."

Everyone nodded there heads and walked out and Mace started to move Ahsoka to her temporary hiding spot.

* * *

Meanwhile with Anakin. (Anakin! I'm being carbine frozen by...!)

(Ahsoka!)

...

(Ahsoka can you hear me?!)

...

(Ahsoka!)

...

Just then Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin which made him jump and look at his fellow Jedi. "Anakin what's wrong? You look like someone is killing you."

"Its Ahsoka she tried to call for help but she was cut off."

This made Obi-Wan even more worried because Anakin told him about the chat that Anakin had with Asajj Ventress and if Barriss did have another Jedi was helping her could lead to more people losing faith in the Jedi even more. That is why the two were heading to see Barriss in hopes of getting a lead on where Ahsoka is. But now he feared that they may be too late to save her. "What did she say?"

"She said that she was being carbine frozen by someone. She was cut off before she could tell me who."

Obi-Wan now looked even more worried. "If that is the case even if we are in the same room as her it will be hard to sense her through the Force. And for her, it will be like she is in a deep sleep."

"I know, remember we went on that mission where I had us carbine to get on that one planet?"

"Right let's hope Barriss knows something."

And with that, the two walked in the prison that Barriss was being held. Once there they told the jailers what has happened and that they needed to talk to Barriss to see if any other Jedi was working with her. Just then Tarkin walked in planning on interrogating the girl himself and when he overheard what they just said. Made him pale at the idea that there could be more Jedi that has gone rogue. So he let the two come with him to the interrogating room where Barriss Offee was waiting. Which she was shocked to see Anakin and Obi-Wan with Tarkin. "Masters Kenobi and Skywalker? What are you two doing here?"

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "Barriss, Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order."

"Well good they are no better than the Sith now!"

Anakin then stepped forward. "Yeah but as she was leaving someone took her and this person can use the Force. From what we know it wasn't a dark side user or one who has been one with the dark side for that long. So I want to know did any other Jedi help you with the temple bombing?"

At hearing this shocked and confused Barriss and she showed it which the three men saw this. "No... I was the only one from the order. I didn't want someone to tell on me before it happened so I didn't trust any Jedi."

Obi-Wan then cut in. "Well then... Back when you were friends with Ahsoka did you know if she had any enemies in the order? Maybe another Padawan perhaps?"

Barriss thought about it for a moment and then thought of something. "I wouldn't know for sure but something did happen around the time Ahsoka became Master Skywalkers Padawan. It is something only the Padawans and Younglings really talked about out loud when the Knights and Masters tried to keep it down and not let anymore people know about it. Especially trying to keep it away from you two and most of the Council."

At hearing, this confused the three men and then Tarkin spoke up. "What would they want to hide in the shadows?"

"Well... Word got out that Master Kenobi wanted to trick Master Skywalker into having a Padawan..."

Just then Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a, I knew it I was right look. "So you and Master Yoda did set me up with Ahsoka! She was never meant to be your Padawan!"

"Not now Anakin! Go on Barriss."

"Well... There were some Jedi who thought that they could use the Padawan to control Master Skywalker. They even went as far as giving Master Yoda a list to him even though they don't do that with other assigned Padawans. But Master Yoda didn't like anyone on said list. Word has it that Yoda wanted one that can both help Master Skywalker grow and for Master Skywalker to help the Padawan grow as well. Everyone on the list was only people that would drive Master Skywalker crazy and be turned away. That was what people said was how Master Yoda responded to the list."

At hearing, this shocked the three men even more and made the three start to worry about if Barriss had a good reason for bombing the temple. But then she spoke up again. "I don't know if Master Yoda will speak of this since some people say some of the Council was in on it. But if what I heard is true then you could ask Master Plo Koon, he was in the room when the list was given to Master Yoda and was the one who suggested Ahsoka be Master Skywalkers Padawan. From what I heard he only brought her up because the other Jedi in the room kept pushing the list at Master Yoda. Some even said that they kept bringing a new list to Master Yoda every day until Ahsoka was picked. Some people even talked about how Master Yoda almost pulled out his lightsaber and would have trid to killing them if it wasn't for Master Plo Koon steping in."

At hearing this the three men looked at each other before Tarkin spoke up. "I think that is all your going to get out of her that can help you find Miss Tano. Can you two leave so I can continue with my own interrogation?"

"Yes, of course, thank you both for your time."

And with that Obi-Wan and Anakin left to go talk to Master Plo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mace Windu was done hiding Ahsoka and was now back at the Jedi Temple acting as if what he did was normal. He walked into his room and got ready for bed. As he was doing this he thought about Ahsoka and what he had done to her. Once he was done he went to his bed and started to close his eyes. "It was for the best."

* * *

Later Anakin and Obi-Wan made it back to the Temple and went to Master Plo's room. They told him what had happened to Ahsoka and the tip they got from Barriss. Plo Koon thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I remember that day all too well, Master Shaak Ti would as well. You see both of us wanted to take Ahsoka on as a Padawan. So on that day the two of us were talking to Master Yoda to see who would be best suited for little Soka. But then some Jedi walked into the room and Master Yoda wasn't happy. The group tried to give him a list but Master Yoda said no. He went on talking about how they bring a new list and sending a different group of Jedi everyday was getting on his nerve."

This got Anakin's attention. "What do you mean different groups?"

"Well... you see many Jedi were in on this. So every day until Ahsoka was picked. One Council member that was in on it along with some other Knights and Masters would come forth and try and tell Master Yoda what to do."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "I see..."

Plo nodded his head. "Indeed on that day, it was Master Windu along with a group of Jedi I didn't really know all that well."

Anakin then thought of something. "So if you and Master Shaak Ti wanted Ahsoka how did I get her? If she was wanted then she wouldn't be assigned to anyone she would have been taken in by one of you two. So what happened?"

Plo sighed. "When Master Windu brought up that you were being assigned a Padawan was the first time the two of us heard about the news. Since we were both been away from the Temple for some time. Master Shaak Ti and I looked at each other and talked about it. We hated to admit it but we knew for a fact that there was a lot of you we saw in Ahsoka. So we started to think that maybe you could help her not make the same mistakes that you did. As well as know what worked with you that Obi-Wan did with you and you would do for her and what didn't and wouldn't do with her. So I walked over to them, right as Master Yoda was pulling out his lightsaber to start a fight..."

"Woah, Woah, Woah?! Master Yoda was really going to start a fight with Master Windu?!"

"Yes, Master Windu said something that crossed the line and Master Yoda had it. If Master Yoda didn't see me walk up to him he more then likely would have cut off an arm or something off of Master Windu. And to be frank Master Windu had it coming."

The two Humans looked at one and other and then at the other master thinking the same thing. *Windu almost made Master Yoda go to the dark side?!*

Plo went on. "Anyways Master Yoda asked if Master Shaak Ti and I resolved our own matter on our own. Which confused the other Jedi in the room. I told him that we might have and then I asked him about Skywalker being assigned a Padawan? Master Yoda looked at me thinking about what I had asked and then smiled. I knew then he knew where I was going with it and he was liking the idea. He told me the details of the matter and I looked over to Master Shaak Ti who nodded her head as a way to tell me that this was for the best. I then looked back at Master Yoda and told him that Master Shaak Ti and I think that the Youngling we both wanted as a Padawan would be a better fit for Master Skywalker then either of us. When Master Yoda said that he agreed and would like to see her. Both Master Shaak Ti and I left the room. We went to go get Ahsoka and by the time we got back we saw everyone else that wanted to have the final say on who Skywalker got."

Plo shook his head before he went on. "None of them looked all that happy about it. But didn't say anything about the matter at least until Ahsoka and I left the room. I helped her get ready for her to go to Christophsis to finally meet you. Poor girl as soon as she saw them she thought that she did something wrong and only started to smile when she was told that she was to become a Padawan and almost ran out of the room if it wasn't for the fact I was walking with her. But Master Shaak Ti stayed and told me everyone was yelling once they knew for a fact that neither of us could hear them. Master Yoda then pulled out his lightsaber once more and told them to run. The only ones left in the room were him and Master Shaak Ti after everyone started to run for there lives."

At hearing this Anakin fell on the floor laughing. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh man! I'm sorry but Master Yoda losing it! That you don't hear every day!"

Obi-Wan tried to hold his laughter in. "Yes, but this still doesn't help us find Ahsoka's kidnapper."

Plo then spoke up. "I know as time had passed that many of them let it go because they saw that you two were meant for each other."

"Most of the Council started to think that Master Yoda knew what he was doing. But some of them I could never tell, they never brought up the subject again. Master Shaak Ti and I would talk to each other from time to time to make sure none of them had brought up trouble for Ahsoka. That all I know on the matter and I fear that Master Shaak Ti is the same as well."

Anakin sighed at that. "Grate and if they all didn't show sines that they still didn't want Ahsoka as my Padawan then who knows who took her."

Obi-Wan then spoke up. "There is also the fact that none of them really pushed on the matter more so than others when Ahsoka was being accused of the bombing. For all, we know anyone of them besides Master Yoda and Master Shaak Ti was in on it."

Plo nodded his head. "Maybe we should get the two involved with some luck they might know something."

The two Humans nodded their heads and the three walked out of the room to go find Master Yoda and Master Shaak Ti in hopes of saving Ahsoka.

* * *

It has been Months since Ahsoka was taken, Mace Windu took Ahsoka to a planet and left her there in hopes that no one would find her. At some point, Mace also found out that Anakin knew a Jedi had taken Ahsoka. Which once he let those involved know that Anakin knew the kidnapper was a Jedi made them all worried that the jig was up. But luckily for them, Windu knows of a male bounty hunter who could use the Force. This bounty hunter was found by the Jedi way too late and unlike Anakin, they didn't bother with him as a boy. So the boy became a bounty hunter which luckily for Mace had just died. Mace made a fake hiring for Ahsoka and made it look like the bounty hunter did it. So, everyone, including Anakin thought that there only lead to ever finding Ahsoka is now dead. But as time passed Mace and the other Jedi who helped him with Ahsoka disappearance would come to regret it. For you see every day that Ahsoka was gone the darker Anakin became. Which Chancellor Palpatine like this outcome a lot. Especially today since Anakin finally told him why he was so upset. "So a Force user bounty hunter kidnaped Ahsoka and has frozen and hid her, you can't even find her? And there is also the fact that your only lead as to finding her is dead."

"Yes and with..."

Palpatine knew where this was going. "Ah yes... Senator Amidala. I noticed that she seems to be going through something. I'm sure you must be worried about her as well."

Anakin had a funny feeling that the Chancellor found out that Padme was now pregnant with his child. And Anakin wasn't sure that he likes that. "She is doing fine Chancellor. I must be going they need me on Mandalore to fight against Maul."

"Yes, of course, dear boy. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you sir."

And with that Anakin left and Palpatine started to smile evilly. "So there is one more thing I can use on you to win you over to my side."

Later on, his fake kidnapping happened and like on cannon Anakin kills Dooku. And Palpatine later on telling Anakin that he is Darth Sidious and Anakin told Mace Windu what had happened and like before there was a fight in the Chancellor's office. And as Mace Windu dies one thing comes his to mind. *This is all your fault, Ahsoka Tano*.

Then Order 66 happened then Padme death and Anakin becoming Darth Vader. He felt like he lost everything but there was one thing that made Vader want to live and Sidious used that by promising him that if Ahsoka ever shows up before Vader dies that no harm shall come to her. Not even if she is working for any Rebel units. Vader and Sidious looked out at the new pet project that was at the beginning of being made the Death Star. Vader had only one thing on his mind. *Snips I will find you and we will be together forever.*

Sidious knew what Vader was thinking and smiled at his own evil thoughts. *Yes, let the girl be your drive to live and let her be my tool to keep you under control. Because if you try to leave my side I will fine her and kill her. But who knows maybe when your no longer useful to me she could make a good replace meant for you.*

* * *

Years later a young boy comes across a frozen Togruta girl and lets her out. The girl couldn't see at that moment as a side effect for being in there for so long. The boy looks at her in worry. "Hey are you okay and who are you."

"I don't know, all I know I'm suffering long-term in carbonate frozen. And my name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Well hello Ahsoka, my name is...

* * *

And The End?

* * *

A/N: Okay before you all try to kill me let me tell you why I did this. And come on if there were Light side sith's Master Mace Windu would 100% be one!

I'm a big Ahsoka fan I don't know why it took me so long to make a fan fiction about Star Wars.

Now, this is going to be the only chapter of this fanfiction and here are my reasons.

1\. I have 6 ongoing fanfictions that I'm working on and adding a 7th might be too much.  
2\. With me back to my classes I won't have much time to work on my Fanfictions, and as I said for the first reason I got 6 other fanfictions to worry about.  
3\. And the last one I don't know which timeline to take Ahsoka. I don't know if I should have Ahsoka be found on Tatooine by Luke Skywalker sometime before R2 and 3PO find him and goes looking for Obi-Wan. Or Ahsoka is found on Lothal By Ezra Bridger before he meets Kanan Jarrus and the crew.

So here is what is going to happen I'm thinking of making a multi-chapter sequel to this fanfiction. But that won't happen until at least one of my other fanfiction is Complete or I feel like I can do a 7th one. Which some might end around the fall of Beacon for those who read my RWBY fanfictions and will have a sequel later on. But it all depends on how if I feel up to it and all of you.

So if you want me to do a sequel let me know down in the comments below. Also, tell me which way you want me to go. For those who want me to make a sequel but don't know which way I should go. Here are my ideas for the two not 100% going to happen jsut what I have in mind at the moment.

If Luke found her Ahsoka would stay by Luke's side at first because she feels like she owns it to Anakin and Padme. But as time passes on she might fall in love with him. If that happens and Vader finds out he would at first go all big brother on Luke not knowing that he is his son and tries to kill him. But then when he does find out might try to get the two together. When it comes to Obi-Wan she would not feel 100% safe with him after what Mace and his group did to her. Vader and Luke would find out who froze Ahsoka right before Vader tells the two who he really is. Which Ahsoka will be in shock of Vader being Anakin, Vader is more than likely go all I knew it, and Luke would be way more in pain with being hit by two things at once.

If Ezra found her the two would help each other survive until Kanan finds them. Ahsoka wouldn't be paired off with someone romanticly. And she would have a hard time getting along with Kanan because she doesn't really know him but knows that there were some Jedi that wanted her to be gone for much longer then she already has been. So she doesn't know if Kanan is one of them. Especially since Kanan is the grand Padawan of Mace. The Grand Inquisitor would know who she is right away because Vader would tell the Inquisitor's that he wants Ahsoka safe and unharmed. Not only that I think The Grand Inquisitor was the Jedi guard that took Ahsoka's Padawan brade from her. So he would try to get her to join the dark side like he tried to do with Ezra in the show so he would go after them both. Ahsoka would more than likely yell out what had happened on Malachor. Which Vader would more than likely tell her right then who he is and tell her to come with him and that she would never be hurt again.

So yeah I'm not really a Luke and Ahsoka ship fan when there isn't time travel or Ahsoka being frozen for a long time. I'm fine with it if one of those two things happen and the two are close to same age. But other than that it just to wired for me. With Ezra, I ship him with Sabie.

Well, that all I got to say about the matter. Let me know what you think without being mean.


	2. Luke

A/N: I don't own Star Wars it belongs to there respective owners. This is a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

 _ **I know I said that I wouldn't add any more chapters to Frozen Lost. But then I thought that since I'm asking you all to vote on how I'll go about it if I make a sequel. I thought I'll make this chapter a rough draft of how I would start the sequel to Frozen Lost.**_

 _ **Note that this is a very much a rough draft and as such I might change my mind altogether on what I'll put down or I might copy this chapter and reuse it in the first chapter of the sequel.**_

 _ **This chapter is what I might do if I go with Luke finding Ahsoka. The next one is how I might do it with Ezra.**_

reading notes  
"This means talking."  
*This means the person is thinking.*  
(This means two or more people are talking through the Force.)

Enjoy

* * *

It has been years since Mace Windu buried Ahsoka's frozen form in the sands of Tatooine. Which the sand did its job of hiding her. That is until a sandstorm that instead added more sand on to her. It took away the sand so much so that when a young boy who was riding his speeder saw something that looked out of place, so he drove up to it. *This better not be a sand people trap.*

When he got to it his speeder made more of the sand move away from Ahsoka to the point the boy could now tell what it was. Which the boy's eyes widened in shock. "Wait...?! Is this the frozen Togruta that Jabba the Hutt said he would pay a large sum for?!"

Everyone on Tatooine knew about the frozen Togruta. Rummer has it that there was this Toguta that fought in the war that wrongly accused, for a crime they didn't commit. And when she was set free she was kidnapped and frozen in carbonite and wasn't heard from again. At first, both the Jedi and the Republic were looking for her but then when the Galactic Empire came to be the Empire wanted to find her and keep her safe.

Both the Republic and the Empire asked Jabba for help in finding the girl, which shocked he agreed to help. Apparently, this girl was one of the people who saved Jabba's son. And both times the Republic and the Empire promised him that his child's saver wouldn't be harmed. So Jabba agreed to help in the search for the Toguta. Everyone would love to have found her and bring her to Jabba. But Uncle Owen told him that this very Toguta was good friends with the boy's dad and that his dad didn't trust Jabba. So Owen promises his father that he wouldn't let Jabba know of the Toguta and so the boy wouldn't as well.

The boy looked at the frozen Toguta some more before walking up to her. "I can't bring you home like this, someone would see you and know who you are. If I can just get you out then I can take you home since there are many Toguta on Tatooine so you could blend in."

He then started to look around the device to set her free. "Oh, come on how hard is it to...?!"

Just then the boy priest the right button and the girl was unfrozen. When the Toguta was set free the first this that she did was open her eyes and when she couldn't see she used the Force to feel around. At first, she thought that she felt Anakin and was about to say his name. But then she nice that there were some differences as if she was with the clones. They were close to each other but yet so different. Just then she heard the voice of the boy. "Hey are you okay and who are you."

"I don't know, all I know I'm suffering long-term in carbonate frozen. And my name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Well hello Ahsoka, my name is Luke... Luke Skywalker."

Ahsoka was shocked at hearing that. "Skywalker?"

"Yeah, but we need to go. Jabba has placed a reword to anyone that brings you to him."

At hearing made Ahsoka worry. "Why...?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to go."

Ahsoka nodded her and Luke help her into his speeder and drove off. And as they were leaving the sands of Tatooine once more covered what is left of Ahsoka's prison.

* * *

Later the two made it to the Lars home steed and Uncle Owen was heading in until he saw Luke coming home with a Toguta girl. "It can't be...?"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Owen heard a knock at his door and went up to it only to see Anakin on the other side of the door. "Anakin...?"

"Hello, Owen..."

"Anakin what are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask for a favor."

Owen narrowed his eyes at hearing that. "What kind of favor?"

"You see my Padawan was wrongly accused, for a crime she didn't commit. The Jedi Oder kicked her out and the Republic were going to execute her. Luckily I was able to prove that she innocent. The Oder asked her to come back but she refused to rejoin the Oder. Not long after she was kidnaped and frozen in carbonite. We are looking for her but the Oder thought it was a good idea to get Jabba involved. He said that he is happy to help but I don't trust him. So I told Obi-wan that I wanted to take a look around and he is doing that as we speak."

Owen nodded his head. "Alright... I understand what is going on. But what do you want me to do about it?"

Anakin then gave him a data chip. "This is my number. What I'm asking is if you hear anything call me. And if somehow you find her don't give her to Jabba and call me right away."

Owen nodded his head once more. "Alright... But what if you're dead? You are fighting a war after all."

At hearing that face fell and Owen saw Anakin's face look as sad as the day Shmi died. "If anything happens to me and you find her please don't let Jabba find her and take good care of her..."

At hearing this confused Owen even more. "What is she to you?"

Anakin looked straight in the eyes. "It all depends... Sometimes she is like a little sister... Other times she is like my own daughter."

At hearing this shocked Owen from what he heard about Jedi, they aren't sposed to have that type of bond with anyone not even there own. But to hear Anakin say that to him. Owen could only nod his head for the third time. "Very well... Can you tell me her name and species?"

"Her name is Ahsoka Tano and she is a Togruta."

* * *

End flashback.

* * *

Owen looked at the girl and saw that she was still suffering some side effects from carbonate frozen just by her eyes. Owen walked over to the two. "Luke go tell Beru to find some change of clothes for our gest. I'll bring her in."

Luke only nodded his head and headed in. When Owen helped the girl out of the speeder. "You Ahsoka Tano?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head and he went on. "Anakin told me what had happened and told me to keep an eye on you if I ever saw you."

At hearing this confuse Ahsoka. "Why, would he ask you to do that? And why not just call him?"

Owen looked to the house and then back at her. "Ahsoka you have been frozen for a long time. The Clone Wars are over, and no one won both the Separatist and the Republic are gone replaced by a Galactic Empire."

Ahsoka was shocked and didn't know what to say but then Owen went on and the knew that what he was about to saw was going to be worse on her. "And the Jedi are now known as traitors and are hunted down. From what I hear they are almost all gone. The Empire wants you for some reason making you look like the only one from the Jedi Oder that is innocent. I don't know why that is but as for Anakin..."

At that moment Ahsoka fell to her knees and Owen crouched down to make sure she was alright. "Luke is Anakin and Padme's son... And the only reason why you have him is because..."

Owen felt sorry for the poor girl but went on. "Because they are both dead yes... I promised Anakin that if you were found and he is dead that I would watch over you. When I found out about Luke I took him in..."

Owen then notices that Ahsoka look like she might know something he didn't know. "Ahsoka..."

"He was right..."

At hearing that confused Owen. "What..."

"Jedi Master Mace Windu was the one who froze me in carbonite. There where other Jedi in the room where they froze me."

Owen was starting to get angry at hearing that but Ahsoka went on. "They told me that I was too close to Anakin and that I couldn't keep him in the light side and that he was a bad influence on me."

Ahsoka then started to cry. "They told me that they were going to froze me so I could be near Anakin ever again and that if the Force lets it happen. Then I would only be set free when everyone I know is dead... And they were right...!"

Owen was going to lose it now. *So that's what happened to her?! I got to keep her safe.*

Just then another thought came to Owen's mind. *I better try to keep Kenobi away from her as well. Like I'm trying to do with Luke.*

"Come on Ahsoka lets go inside."

Ahsoka nodded her head and Owen helped her into the house.


	3. Ezra

A/N: I don't own Star Wars it belongs to there respective owners. This is a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

reading notes  
"This means talking."  
*This means the person is thinking.*  
(This means two or more people are talking through the Force.)

Enjoy

* * *

It was a normal day on Lothal for young Ezra Bridger he wanted to see if he could find some old war stuff that is sometimes found away from the town. As he was walking he felt as if someone was calling out to him. Just before he could make up his mind a Lothal Wolf showed up and made him run. He kept on running until more Wolf surrounded him. Ezra then turned around to see the one that was changing him walk up towards him. But then walked past him. "Huh?"

The Wolf walked up to a spot that was covered in rocks and started to dig. Once it found what it was looking for it pulled something out. Once that was done the Wolf looked at Ezra and at the item, it dug up.

Ezra didn't know what to do but then the wolf walked up towards him went behind him pushed him with his nose. "Alright! Alright Already! I get it you want me to look at something!"

When Ezra finally got to what the Wolfs wanted him to see he couldn't believe what it. "Whoa! It's a frozen person!"

Ezra looked at the Wolfs. "Do you want me to get whoever it is out?"

The wolf only nodded its head. "Okay..."

Ezra then looked back at the frozen person. *I can't believe I'm taking orders from Wolfs?!*

Ezra then started to look for the controls for it. "Come on... Come on... Got it!"

Just then the carbonite started melted and a young Toguta girl was free.

* * *

Just then a Jedi long thought to be dead felt something change in the Force. He opened his eyes in shock and in fear. "No! I thought I hid her in a place that no one would find her!"

Just then Mace Windu started to get ready to leave his home that he has been using to hide from the Galactic Empire. "I knew I should of went into hiding on Lothal. To make sure no one finds her."

Windu made it outside and started to walk to the nearest town. "I just hope it wasn't the Empire who found her. I got to find her before Darth Vader dose! I will not let her end up like him..."

Windu's eyes darken at a thought that came to mind. "Even if I have to kill her this time."

What Windu didn't know was that the Force wasn't on his side but the girl he was now after and the Force will do anything to keep her safe from him. Like making him stuck on the planet he has been hiding. Making him take the long way to Lothal...

Even if it meant making him an enemy to both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance.

After all, the Force blames him and the rest of the Jedi Council that froze Ahsoka Tano. For the fall of Anakin Skywalker and the rise of Darth Vader.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Lothal Ezra looks at the girl in wonder and worry. "Hey are you okay and who are you."

"I don't know, all I know I'm suffering long-term in carbonate frozen. And my name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Well hello Ahsoka, my name is Ezra Bridger."

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Well, Ezra can you tell me where I am and how you found me?"

"Well, you're on Lothal..."

At hearing that only one thing that Ahsoka could think of was... *Lothal?! What was Master Windu thinking?! I know for a fact that there is a Jedi Temple here that some Jedi still use with there Padawan's. Master Yoda was the one who told me about it. Wait? How come no Jedi found me?*

Ezra then rubbed the back of his neck and started to talk again around the time Ahsoka was done the thinking. "And how I found you are kind of odd..."

Ahsoka looked up at him starting to see again. "Odd how...?"

"Well, some Lothal Wolfs kind of chased me and made me come here."

"What...?"

"And they are still here and are all looking at you..."

At hearing that Ahsoka started to close her eyes and feel with the Force and as soon as she did she got her answer. "These Wolfs are strong with the Force..."

At hearing that confused Ezra a lot. "I'm sorry, but what?"

Ahsoka then looked at Ezra and smiled. "The Force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together..."

Ahsoka's smile grew. "And it's strong with you, Ezra. That must be why these Wolfs brought you here."

"Because of this Force..."

"Because the Force told them that they can trust you with me..."

"Oh... Well, we better go then if we don't want any Imperials finding you then..."

At hearing this confused Ahsoka a lot. "I'm sorry, but not it's my turn to ask what?"

"Well, you must have been frozen for a long time..."

"More than likely, I'm from the Clone Wars."

"The Clone Wars?! Oh boy... So long story short... The Clone Wars are over, and no one won both the Separatist and the Republic are gone replaced by a Galactic Empire."

"What...?"

"And whatever a Jedi is are all gone as well..."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry!"

At that moment Ahsoka past out only to a Wolf to catch her and another Wolf to pick up Ezra and place him on the Wolf that Ahsoka was on so he could hold her. Ezra was confused about this but then most of the Wolfs started to run to take the two back to Ezra's home. When the rest was trying to get rid of Ahsoka's longtime prison so the Empire would know that Ahsoka was on Lothal.

* * *

 _ **Okay, before any of you guy start to yell at me about Windu in this rough draft. Let me just say that a few days ago someone on YouTube. I don't know who and I can't find the video so don't bother asking me where to find this video. Brought up that is a Star Wars comic that is about a fight of Darth Vader and Mace Windu sometime after the Clone Wars is over.**_

 _ **So I kind of di the Math if what this YouTuber said is true and Vader is fighting Mace Windu in hopes of turning Windu to the dark side. And then use Windu to kill the Emperor that would mean that this supposes fight happened before Luke started to fight in the Rebellion.**_

 _ **But for all, I know this fight with Windu maybe happened after Darth Vader's fight with Ahsoka in the Star Wars Rebels. Because of Darth Sidious had Darth Vader go after the Rebels. But then after everyone thinks Ahsoka is dead he stops. That didn't make any sense to me. I mean come on I think Sidious would have wanted Vader working with Grand Admiral Thrawn to finish the rest of the Rebels. when I heard about this fight is when I got it in my head that Vader must have heard about Windu. And with the fight that he had with Ahsoka must have made him think that he needs help. So he wants Windu at his side.**_

 _ **So if I go with Ezra finding Ahsoka Windu will more then likely be in it as well.**_

 _ **So which way should I go Luke or Ezra? Tell me in the comments down below.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_


	4. Cody

A/N: I don't own Star Wars it belongs to there respective owners. This is a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

Note: Hey this is a thank you fanfic for both those who have read Frozen Lost and for those who voted on who do you want Ahsoka to be found by.  
Meaning that this isn't a choice for people to ask me to do. The vote between Lule or Ezra is now over and the sequel will come out at some point. This is a bounce for you all.

Also now I will say who the winner is now and its...

Ezra!

Now due to the fact I have a lot of fanfic's ongoing and I haven't been posting as much. I'm going to make some of the chapters first before I post them so I can at least post once a mouth the fanfic. I'm thinking of going up to the end of season 1 of Rebules before I start to post the first chapter. As of now the sequel is going to be called Unfrozen but still lost so keep an eye out for it when it comes out.

Anyways enjoy this thank you what if chapter.

reading notes  
"This means talking."  
*This means the person is thinking.*  
(This means two or more people are talking through the Force.)

Enjoy

* * *

It has only been five years since the rise of the Galactic Empire has come to be. Tarkin was out in the planet called Cadomai Prime with a mix of Clones and the new Storm Troopers. One of the said Clones was Commander Cody who was feeling sorry for what he did during Odder 66. The chips were finally shut off and none of the clones that hand stayed with the Empire knew what they should do so they just followed orders. Even if they didn't like the orders they were given. So the group was looking for any Rebels. But then Cody saw something that caught his eye, so he walked up to it and what he found shocked him. "Commander Tano!"

Cody looked around to see if anyone was near and then looked back at the frozen Togruta. *Should I tell Tarkin right away...?*

Cody then shook his head no. *No I should call Vader first, I know that he and Sidious want Ahsoka alive. But Tarkin always hatted Ahsoka for some reason and wants her dead. So if Vader knows that Ahsoka is found and tells Tarkin to bring her to him or Sisous there is a less likely chance that Tarkin will try to kill her and try to cover it up.*

Cody liked the plain and began to Call Vader. Vader looked at him and Cody could tell that he wasn't happy today. "What is it?!"

Cody showed Vader what he found. "Look who I found... I thought it would be best if I told you first before I told Tarkin since we both know he hates her."

Vader really didn't want to play this game today. After all, Windu showed up again and got away from him all because one of his new Inquisitor got in his was. Vader only humored Cody because they go way back. But he froze when he saw who was frozen in front of him. "Snips..."

He then looked at Cody. "Get Tarkin over hear I want to talk to him."

"Will do sure."

It didn't take long for Tarkin to walk over to Cody. "Alright what is so important that I had to come over...!"

At that moment he finally saw a frozen Ahsoka Tano and a hologram of Darth Vader. Which Vader looked at him and started to speak. "Good your here. I want Cody to take Ahsoka Tano and bring her to my Star Destroyer. She is by no means to be harmed, and if there is a medic that can treat long term carbonite. Then she can be thawed out if not then wait until she is in my ship before you do that."

Tarkin knew that he couldn't do anything but agree to what Vader wanted. Even if many of time in the past Darth Sidious gave Tarkin the power to overrule Darth Vader if he really thought that Vader was getting out of hand. But Tano was a topic that Sidious made very clear that he had no power over and that if Tano was brought up Vader overpowered him. So he nodded his head at Vader's orders. Very well, but the rest of my men and I need to stay on Cadomai Prime."

At hearing that Vader thought to himself. *So that is where she has been this whole time.*

"Very well."

And with that Cody went off to bring Ahsoka to Vader.

* * *

Later on, Cody made it to Vader's Star Destroyer with a frozen Ahsoka. Which once he made to the room that was made for Ahsoka he called for the medics. "Yes? What is it?"

"Sir Ahsoka Tano has been found and is still frozen. I have brought her to the room that has been made for her."

"Understood we are on our way. You may unfreeze her and placer her on the bed."

"Will do, Cody out."

Cody then walked over to Ahsoka and set her free and brought her to the bed. Which Ahsoka couldn't see but she knew the Forcepersints right away. "Cody...?"

Cody looked at her wounding how she could tell without seeing him that is until he remembered about the Force. He then turned on his comlink so that Vader can hear what they were talking about. But making it one way so Ahsoka couldn't hear Vaders breving. "Yeah, Commander, it's me."

Ahsoka looked at where she thought he was standing at. "I'm not a Commander any more let alone a Jedi."

Cody smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. "We will see about not being a Commander anymore... What is the last thing you remember?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a moment. "I woke up and saw who attacked me."

At hearing this got Cody more intrusted. "Really now...? Who was it?"

"There is no one else here right it's just you and me...?"

"Yes, Commander it is just you and me."

"Promise you won't go and grab Rex and go on a manhunt?"

"We will see..."

Ahsoka then just sighed. "It was Master Windu."

At hearing this Cody started to get made. "What?!"

"And he wasn't alone in the place that he took me there was Masters Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Oppo Rancisis, and Eeth Koth where there. They told me I was too close SkyGuy and that not only have I failed to keep SkyGuy in check, but I am becoming more and more like him. Which is why I must be taken away from him for good. When I asked them about whether or not they knew I didn't bomb the temple."

At that moment Ahsoka started to cry as she went on. "And they did they knew it was Barriss all along and wanted to let her get away with it if it meant getting right of me. The only ones in the Council members not counting any new ones since I left that I know for sure were on my side was Master Plo, Master Obi-Wan, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Yoda."

Cody started to walk over to her and did something he normally didn't do. He hugged her. "Master Windu said that they were going to freeze me in carbonite and place you in a place that no Jedi especially SkyGuy won't even think about looking for me. And that hopefully, for them, that I won't won't be set free until long after everyone I knew is dead. And then they Froze me."

Just then the medics walked in and started to work on Ahsoka whose eyes started to see again. Which at that moment Ahsoka smiled at Cody. "So when is SkyGuy and Master Obi-Wan coming to check on me?"

At that moment Cody and the medics froze. And Ahsoka felt that something was wrong. "Cody...? Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan...?"

Cody didn't answer and started to look away. *This isn't good.*

* * *

As this was happening Vader was walking to the room he made for Ahsoka along time ago. When his comlink went off and he answered. "Yeah, Commander, it's me."

At hearing this confused him until what he hired next. "I'm not a Commander any more let alone a Jedi."

Vader smiled under his mask at hearing the voice he thought he would never hear again and kept on walking to the room while listening in. "We will see about not being a Commander anymore..."

At hearing that Vader started to smirk. *Oh yes she will be by my side once more one way or another.*

"What is the last thing you remember?"

At hearing the question made Vader froze this was something he wanted to know for a long time. "I woke up and saw who attacked me."

"Really now...? Who was it?"

"There is no one else here right it's just you and me...?"

"Yes, Commander it is just you and me."

"Promise you won't go and grab Rex and go on a manhunt?"

At hearing this made Vader wonder if it was a Clone pretending to use the Force or something. "We will see..."

Ahsoka then just sighed. "It was Master Windu."

At hearing this made Vaders blood boil. *It was Windu this whole time?! I almost had him too! Next time I see him he will die!*

"What?!"

"And he wasn't alone in the place that he took me there was Masters Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Oppo Rancisis, and Eeth Koth where there. They told me I was too close SkyGuy and that not only have I failed to keep SkyGuy in check, but I am becoming more and more like him. Which is why I must be taken away from him for good. When I asked them about whether or not they knew I didn't bomb the temple."

Vader did something un, Vader, like he started to run to Ahsoka's room when he heard her crying. "And they did know it was Barriss all along and wanted to let her get away with it if it meant getting right of me. The only ones in the Council members not counting any new ones since I left that I know for sure were on my side was Master Plo, Master Obi-Wan, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Yoda."

Vader was getting madder and madder with every step he took as Ahsoka went on. "Master Windu said that they were going to freeze me in carbonite and place you in a place that no Jedi especially SkyGuy won't even think about looking for you. And that hopefully, for them, that I won't won't be set free until long after everyone I knew is dead. And then they Froze me."

At that moment Vader froze once more at realizing that in a way he gave Windu what he wanted with all of the Jedi gone Ahsoka lost more people then she knows. "So when is SkyGuy and Master Obi-Wan coming to check on me?"

At that moment Vader's heart fell and he started to walk to Ahsoka's room. "Cody...? Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan...?!"

Right at that moment, Vader made it to Ahsoka's room and opened her door and walked in. Only to see Ahsoka looking like she did when she left being treated by the medics. And she looks right at him as well. Her vision finally back and Ahsoka was not liking the dark man that was in front of her. "Who are you?"

Vader looked at her and then to everyone in the room. "Is she fine enough to be left alone with me for a few minutes?"

The head medic spoke up. "Yes, we will be back later."

And with that everyone, even Cody left the room leaving Ahsoka and Vader along. Which as soon as they were gone Vader started to walk to her. When Ahsoka saw this she started to get ready to fight which Vader saw this. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you your safe."

"Yeah right! Who are you?! Count Dooku taking a page off of Grievous!"

"Real funny Snips."

At hearing that nickname made Ahsoka freeze up and Veader knew that Ahsoka was starting to get it. She then started to feel him with the Force to which Vader opened up to her. As Ahsoka was feeling she knew what she was feeling from this man. It felt so much like Anakin's did when he was under the Son's control back on Mortis. This made Ahsoka's heart drop. "SkyGuy...?"

Vader smiled under his mask. "Yes, Ahsoka it's me..."

Vader was about to say more but Ahsoka was now trying to get off the bed to run away. But Vader wouldn't let her have that, so he ran up to her and grabbed one of her arms. "Ahsoka you need to calm down! Your safe no one is going to hurt you!"

"Let me go!"

"I won't if you are just going to try to run away!"

"Why are you a Sith?! Why is Cody with you?! What is with the suit?! Where are the Jedi?!"

"The Jedi tried to take over the Galaxy so I became a Sith to stop them. The Galaxy is now an Empire run by the Sith. Cody is the one that found you. And Obi-Wan is the reason I have to live in this suit."

"How is it Obi-Wan's...?"

At that moment Vader cuts in. "We fought each other on Mustafar. You know the plaint that we saved those babies from? In that fight, he cut off my legs and my normal arm and left me to burn."

At hearing that Ahsoka started to stop fighting Vader's hold and look up at him Vader just kept on talking. "Padmé died that day with our unborn child..."

"I knew you two were married! Cody owes Rex and I credits for that bet!"

At hearing that Vader looked at her with a look Ahsoka knew all to well and she knew he was giving her the look behind the mask. "What bet?"

"Well, the 501 and I thought that you and Padmé were married. When Obi-Wan and the 212 thought that you two were dating still. So we kind of made a bet out of it."

At hearing that moment Vader was frozen in shock. "Hold up! How old is this bet?!"

"I joined in after the whole blue shadow virus thing. But everyone else has been doing the bet since the first battle of Geonosis..."

"Wait Obi-Wan knew something was up for that long?! He never said anything about it!"

"He thought that since you joined the order when you were 9 years old that it was alright and he felt bad about your Mom. Whatever that topic is about? Because he never told me any more about that."

*You got to be kidding me?!*

Ahsoka kept on looking at Vader in worried at what he was going to do. After all, he was now a Sith and Ahsoka was taught to not trust them. But then he hugged her. "I'm just glad your safe and sound."

"SkyGuy..."

Ahsoka didn't know how to take this all in. So she just let Vader hug her, not knowing what may come next.


End file.
